Change
by sayjackson2019
Summary: Kag/Sessh San/Koga When the females discover a few and huge things about their selves, everything is turned around. It would be time to make certain packs, and also to let go of a few people. It will be time to be women, instead of children. Sometimes not every choice is the one you will be with, sometimes its unexpected love thats the true love.
Chapter 1: The Truth

Kagome Regretted coming to look for him. But the constant pull on her soul was rather annoying. So, when she walked in on the scene of him and Kikyo on the ground, legs intertwined and sounds of lust ringing in her ears she wanted to cry. She stood there for only 2 to 4 minutes but it felt like hours to her. Then when he finally noticed her, he quickly jumped off the dead priests and tried to come towards her.

Inuyasha felt like a idiot, he knew he betrayed her and for to see it was even worse. As he got closer and tried to touch the deadly quiet Kagome he was flung back by her spiritual power. "Stay away from me mutt" she growled, in a voice that didn't even sound of her own. She turned away, walking from the scene refusing to run as if she was hurt.

She Pushed forward, trying to keep everything together before falling to her knees in agony. Her heart felt like it was being ripped out her chest, and she couldn't breathe as tears flowed down her face. She didn't understand, just a few days ago the dog was telling her how he was completely over the witch.

 _ **'We were foolish to even believe him. We will not make that mistake again.'**_ Kagome grew quiet, and sat up in the grass, knees pulled to her chest. She never heard voices before in her head, but she guess it was a first for something. ** _'Nothing to worry about now, our mother will explain all tomorrow. We are turning of age now'_**. A wave of relief washed over her at the mention of tomorrow. It was her 21st birthday tomorrow, she would go home and be greeted by her loving mother, her annoying but adorable brother and her elderly caring grandfather. And with those happy thoughts she dusted off her clothes, and headed back to the village.

Sango was always the quiet and peaceful type. She didn't speak her mind much even if people said other wise. So usually every time she caught the monk with another woman she would just walk away and act as if she didn't see a thing. But this time, something just took over her. "You are nothing more then a.. a.. scumbag hoe! You and her!" she shouted at him.

Miruko was shocked, he had never been caught before. So how this time she caught him red handed inside the curvaceous woman's cookie jar he would never know. "Sango, dear, i was just..." a loud smack echoed through the village. She didn't want a excuse, she knew this would happen one day. Sango knew she was being childish with her dreams of true love and marriage when it came to this man but she just hoped that it wouldn't be like this. So she swiftly turned and walked to her hut.

Kagome watched as her best friend walked in, she was in the middle of brushing her hair when she felt her friend's defeated energy. "San.." The female held up a hand, as she slumped up to her mat. Digging under it she tossed Kagome a box. It was cherry wood, and had a carvening of a black dog demon on it.

"oh Sango..." Opening it Kagome smiled, it was a crescent moon pendent. All white attached to a silver chain. Crawling over to her best friend she hugged the girl tightly. But before she knew it she felt wetness on her shirt. And hugged her even tighter. "I'm so stupid Kagome... Why did i ever think things would change..."

"It's ok.. we are just two foolish women.. and Today that stops. I'm 21, and you just turned it last month. It's time we took control ok?" Kagome pulled away, looking at the female and then noticing something around her neck. It was the other part to her necklace, a black star.

 _ **'Our sister is right. It is time. We shall go home tomorrow and discover new truth.**_ ' A voice rang in Sango head. "Hey, tomorrow I'm going home too. So i'll drop you off at the well ok?" Kagome thought about it, she was going to stop by Kaedes to see if Shippo and Rin were there.

Shippo had grown to a young teen now, at least in human age. So he had made the decision to join Shessomaru, and she let him go after asking the great demon lord. Shessomaru had soften just a bit over the years, and like he said, it would be wise for the pup to have better training.

"Yeah that's fine!". Kagome smiled, before crawling back to the mat. She laid down, snuggling in tightly. Sango did the same, and soon both were fast asleep.

The awkwardness in the air was thicker than fog. Kagome and Sango refused to talk to the men in their group, and if one even tried to they were glared down. As Kagome packed Inuyasha approached her, arms folded. "Where do you think you're going wench?" "Sit boy" She whispered, tossing in her last essentials. She pulled the backpack up on her shoulders and walked right pass the quater as if nothing was even there. Kirara transformed, and both women climbed on.

"Mom, I'm home!" Kagome yelled, with no answer. Walking to the kitchen she saw a yellow sticky on the fridge. 'Had to step out to drop your brother. Be back soon... P.S. remember to breathe. Love, mom' "Huh that's.. AH!" Kagome fell to her knees in pain, her body felt as if it was on fire. ' ** _Breathe and just lay on the floor! Go to your center'_** the voice roared in her head. She laid down, the cool tile relaxing her if only a little. Closing her eyes she took deep breathes, trying to get herself in her mindscape.

Kagome opened her eyes to see nothing but plush green grass, with patches of flowers everywhere. Though as she turned around it took everything inside of her not to scream. Piercing pale eyes looked at her. It was a giant black dog demon the same size as Sesshomaru, laying in the grass just staring at her. It had a crescent moon mark, white, with slightly curved upwards marking to match. Her paws tips were white, along with her ears and tail. "I am you, you are me. But the reason you are in pain is because you are still part Miko. We need to merge to finish the transformation. Mother just walked in, she is moving us to bedroom, and laying cool towels on our head." It spoke, through her mind. "I... Ok. But how do i even do that?" The dog demon seemed to get annoyed "Well simple you accept who you are. " Kagome raised a eyebrow, to which the dog rolled its eyes. "Look, accept that you are a oni miko. One of the most powerful beings in the world. "

Kagome mulled this over in her head, before looking down. "Does this mean i'm not her?" The dog demons eyes softened, "no we are not." Suddenly she flung to her, hugging the demon.

"oohh.." Kagome woke up, sitting straight up drenched in sweat. "Oh dear i'm so glad you are ok!" Her mother said, hugging her. "Mom.." She nuzzled into her mother. She smelt like flowers, blossoms to be exact and spring water. Pulling back she could see every definition in her face now. Old age was slowly catching up to the woman. Then suddenly her ears rang and she covered them, and her mother eyes widen. "Shh, honey just try to concentrate on my voice. Block out all the other sounds. " Kagome took deep breaths, concentrating on her mothers scent and voice. it was a bit of a low yet high pitch sound. Uncovering her ears she smiled, but stared at the mirror.

She looked like a completely different person, her face had slim down and looked more adult then a child. Her eyes were narrowed, and a deeper blue. The lashes fluttered and were thick enough to blow air softly. Her lips were plump, and full with a rosy pink color. Her skin look like porclean. But the biggest change to her face were the marking. A white crescent moon, and curved upwards stripes, one for each cheek. Looking down, her cup size had up one, and the were rather perky now. Her waist was thin but thighs, hips and buttocks curved perfectly. She looked at her hands, long slender fingers with razor sharp claws. She looked at her mom, folding her arms.

 _Kilani Viana stared at the man on her doorstep. He had long black hair with a bun, and deep blue eyes that could swoon any woman. Though the face paint on his face was a little weird it didn't stop her from admiring his chiseled jaw. And with his shirt off she could see every line of muscle there was to. It almost made her mouth water if he wasn't bleeding everywhere. She moved out the way, letting him limp inside and sit on her couch. She went to grab some bandages but he grab her hand. "I just didn't want to be alone." Kilani blushed, and sat next to him as he held her hand._

 _"What's your name?" She asked, watching amazed as the blood was starting to slow. "Kota Higurashi, yours?" She smiled "Kilani Viana" He burst out laughing, and she narrowed her eyes "What kind of name is that!" She bopped him on the head and he growled a bit. "You deserved it.."_

"We eventually fell in love and then one day. The well just stopped working. Or at least that's what i kept telling myself.. but a part me wonders if he knew i was pregnant and just stopped showing up" Kilani became teary eyed in front of her daughter, and Kagome hugged her tightly.

Sango searched through her old hut before finding the thing the voice had mentioned. It was a very old scroll yet she delicately opened it. A demon was painted on it. Her eyes were soft, yet filled with knowledge. She stood proud and strong in the blue dress. Her markings were black, jagged lines with a black star in the middle of her forehead. She never seen someone so beautiful but.. why did Sango look like her. **_'Thats our motther..'_** She blinked. She never knew her real mother, just her younger brother's. But.. how? This woman is a demon.

Suddenly she felt very tired, and drained of all her energy. She laid down on the mat near by, yawning. **_'Tomorrow, you will wake and realize who you really are. And from there, we have alot to discuss.'_** And with that, she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer, and drifted into a deep sleep.

Sango rose up, stretching her body. Looking over at her furry cat friend, she stroked her softly. Yet something seemed off as Kirara stared at her, wide eyed. The cat demon seemed a bit conflicted. "What's wrong girl?" Kirara took off, and Sango followed. She thought her friend was going kind of slow for her usual speed but soon realized that somehow... she was able to keep up. Without breaking a sweat. They had came to the river and Kiara sat by the edge, mewing her master to come closer.

Sango peered into the water and her eyes widen. She had dog ears, much like Inuyasha's but pointer. They were jet black, and suddenly she felt something behind her, looking she saw a furry tail to match. Looking back in the water she saw her face had slimmed much more, and her eyes were a deep yet vibrant green. As she touched her luscious lips and she felt her claws. 'We have so much to do now..' "Tell me about it." She whispered.


End file.
